


Oro biondo sulla tela

by michirukaiou7



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/teatime.html">Tea Time, quinta edizione (fuori gara): 01. Capelli</a> e <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/debiti.html">Debiti ficcynosi, (Chu) Versailles no Bara: André/Oscar - Vento tra i capelli</a></p><p>Non lo vedeva quel dipinto</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oro biondo sulla tela

Non lo vedeva quel dipinto: per quanto potesse fingere il contrario, sforzando l’unico occhio che gli era rimasto per metterne a fuoco almeno le linee principali, non ci riusciva; vedeva solo i colori, sfumatissimi come le macchie informi ed incomprensibili di un quadro su cui si fosse gettata dell’acqua, che aveva sfumato tutti i dettagli lasciando solo un miscuglio di tinte che si sovrapponevano.

Eppure c’era qualcosa che riusciva a percepire: c’era il bianco, c’era il rosso e c’era un biondo così splendente da poter essere solo quello dei capelli di Oscar; poteva sbagliarsi su tutto il resto, confondere il carminio della divisa con quello di un roseto, ma quell’oro liquido non poteva non essere la chioma della sua amata. L’unico vezzo femminile che avesse conservato sin dall’infanzia, dei capelli così belli, increspati in mille boccoli ribelli, che nemmeno il generale Jarjayes aveva osato proporre di tagliare; li conosceva bene, in ogni ricciolo, perché lui Oscar l’aveva sempre guardata da dietro: perché lei era la sua protetta, perché lei, anche nell’infanzia, era la più intraprendente, perché lei era quella che decideva e lui quello che doveva seguirla.

Anche ora, che la vista lo abbandonava, quell’oro liquido gli appariva più nitido del sole stesso.


End file.
